Hold My Hand As I'm Lowered
"Hold My Hand As I'm Lowered" is the third episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 133rd produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on September 28, 2009. Clay and Nathan disagree on how to handle an ever-worsening scandal, and Haley begins to wonder if Renee's accusations have merit. Quinn and Brooke organize a photo shoot, and Mouth ups the stakes in his battle with Skills. Meanwhile, Alex makes Julian an interesting proposition. Synopsis tries to protest his innocence to Haley.]]In the wake of learning of the acusations against Nathan, Haley looks at the photos and the ultrasound, trying to come to terms with what is happening. When Nathan later appears she notes that he has his arm around the woman, stating that regardless of whether Nathan is claiming to be innocent or not, it looks bad and Renee knows that. Meanwhile, Millie goes to Alex's hotel room to get her for her first Clothes Over Bros photo shoot and is relieved to find the shower is on, meaning Alex must be in. She is wrong however, as Alex soon later returns from a night of partying having left the shower on because she "likes the sound of rain". Alex refuses to come to the photo shoot until Millie reminds her of how much she is being paid, forcing a reluctant Alex to get ready exclaiming that she hates Millicent. Elsewhere, the naked embargo between Skills and Mouth takes a dramatic turn when Skills finds a reptile in the bathroom, planted by Mouth who is well aware of his fear. Skills is left to call for Jamie to come and help him. After arriving at work, Mouth's boss Charlie asks him if anything is happening with Nathan Scott after his confronation with Renee in the restaraunt. Mouth, however, defends his friend and says that nothing is happening. On the set of Scott Free Redemption, Dan is presenting a show about truth forcing an audience member to tell the audience and the viewing public than Dan is a murderer. A stunned Dan freezes on stage, but Rachel requests that they don't cut even though he was just accused of murder, because he is one. tells Mouth to do what he has to do as a reporter about Nathan's scandal.]] At the Clothes Over Bro's store, Brooke and Quinn plan the fashion shoot when Alex arrives, clearly hungover. She claims to be jetlags but Brooke an infuriated Brooke tells her to get ready for the shoot, and leaves Millie to deal with her. Julian then arrives with coffee for Brooke, Millie and Quinn and the entertainment trades for Alex so she can keep in touch with "the real world". Alex mistakes Julian for a P.A and immediatly lets her attraction for him be known, and when Brooke reveals that she is in a relationship with Julian, Alex merely laughs saying that she is way to old for him. Elsewhere, Clay returns from a meeting with Renee and tells him the the scandal will go away if he pays her $200,000 and if he wants to continue plaaying for the Bobcats he doesn't have a choice. Clay, while respecting that he knows Renee is lying, suggests that they pay her so not to jeapordize Nathan's career. Mouth then arrives, asking to know the truth. Nathan tells him the story but also tells him to do what he has to do as a reporter. As Quinn and Brooke prepare for the shoot, Alex gets ready to be the star of the show admiring Julian to Millie as she gets her make-up done. After Millie tells her that Brooke and Julain are serious, Alex comments about Brooke dating a P.A making Millie accidently reveal that Julian is a movie producer. models for Clothes Over Bros.]] The photo shoot then gets underway with Quinn photographing Alex. After the shoot, Quinn and Brooke discuss love as her husband continues to try and call her. On the set of his chat show, Dan talks about the acusations put against him and admits the truth, that he is a murderer but he refuses to hide from it. After walking into the light, he and welcomes his wife, Rachel, onto the stage and the two talk of their romantic, old-fashioned and chaste courtship, which is revealed to be a sham as :"Alex? What happened to you?" :"Jetlag." :"Jetlag my foot, you flew in from New York? Are you hungover?" ::- Brooke Davis and Alex Dupre :"He is so cute. Really big hands, he probably has a big thingy." ::- Alex Dupre on Julian Baker :"Alright bitches, let's do this." ::- Alex Dupre before the shoot. :"You want to pay her? You know full well this lying whore didn't sleep with Nathan and you want to pay her $200,000." :"No, I don't want to. I simply suggested that it was an option." :"It's not an option Clay." ::- Haley James Scott and Clayton Evans :"How are you doing?" :"Good..." :"Haley?" :"Not good." ::- Haley James Scott struggles to hide being upset from Brooke Davis :"Look, she's hoping that Nathan caves. She's pregnant, she doesn't have any money and she knows Nathan Scott has a lot to lose so why not give it a shot. I say you call her bluff and don't pay the dumb bitch a dime." ::- Brooke Davis to Nathan Scott on Renee Richardson :"I missed that?" :"The kissing or the drinking?" :"Yes." ::- Alex Dupre and Clayton Evans :"This is the amount that we're willing to pay to make this go away." :"It's empty." :"That's right. It's empty because you're a lying bitch and we're not paying you a dime. Go to hell." ::- Clayton Evans and Renee Richardson Voiceover No voiceover Music *"Stilts" - Tim Williams *"Hollow Talk" - Choir Of Young Believers *"Hey Na Na" - Katie Herzig *"Let It Out" - Crash Boom Bang *"Walk Down To The Water" - Zaac Pick *"Showdown" - Black Eyed Peas *"Welcome Home" - Radical Face *"Ozone Street" - Tim Williams *"Mom" - Lucero *"Born In The Spring" - Stephen Kellogg & The Sixers *"Last Confession" - Sorta *"Growing Old Is Getting Old" - Silversun Pickups This episode's title originated from the song Hold My Hand As I'm Lowered, originally sung by Noah + The Whale. Trivia *At the end of the episode, it is left unclear as to whether Clay and Alex actually did end up sleeping together. Indeed, some people may have interpreted the ending as that Alex was left waiting outside and Clay never showed up. But we later find out that they did sleep together, as this event is referenced in later episodes Believe Me, I'm Lying and Luck Be A Lady. *First appearance of David Fletcher. Episode References *Mouth takes advantage of Skills' fear of creatures. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Renee Richardson Category:Episodes featuring David Fletcher Category:Episodes featuring Charlie